Be Mine Again
by missmex100
Summary: Hanna killed someone and chooses to cope in a way she will regret. Will Caleb be the one to save her? Haleb after 7x04.
1. Chapter 1

Hanna had killed someone. They were looking for him and soon they would find out the truth. The truth was that she killed him and then they buried him. She kept telling herself it was an accident. But maybe she could've stopped the car. But she didn't. She kept her mind on the dark room he kept her in. She didn't want to kill him. He came out of nowhere. He died and Hanna had to accept that she was a murderer now. She was going to go to jail. Now she knew how Aria and Emily felt after Shana and Nate.

If it wasn't enough that Hanna was now faking her engagement, Jenna being back in town made thing ten thousand times harder. And she was working with Elliott, well he died so it didn't matter anyways.

Hanna kept mentally slapping herself for kissing Caleb, Spencer hated her now. After hearing Spencer and Caleb's talk Hanna couldn't take it. God, he really loved Spencer. And Spencer loved him. Of course she loved him. Spencer would never date Hanna's ex if it wasn't serious.

Hanna kept reminding herself that what happened between her and Caleb was only some old feelings that got mixed up. They went to what they were before, but it was only for a second. Caleb was, and is her past. But Jordan isn't her future. Not anymore. Mona was right. People would eventually ask for a wedding. There was no wedding. To have a wedding you first need love. Hanna didn't have that.

How would they get away with this? They had killed someone. Hanna had hit someone with a car. Caleb, Toby, Ezra, Jenna, the police, their parents, Mary Drake… They had to keep this secret from all of them. And that wasn't going to be easy. When was anything easy for them?

Hanna was sitting in The Radley, drinking her vodka, God knows how many she's had. She looked around and saw that the hotel was almost empty, just some people in the back. Emily's shift has ended a long time, Aria hung out with Hanna for a while and then she went home. Mona left after their conversation about fake diamonds, murderers, burner phones, fake names and golden bracelets.

There was no bartender around, and then Hanna heard footsteps approaching her. She grabbed an empty bottle of beer that someone left on the bar and turned around ready to fight. She gasped when she saw Caleb in front of her with confusion written all over his face.

„W-What the hell a-are you doing here? I was ready to die or I don't know, kill someone!" _I had enough of dying and killing people this week._ Hanna kept the last part for herself. Caleb noticed that the shot of vodka she was drinking wasn't her first drink that night.

„I mean don't startle me like that. I'm not a ninja." Caleb laughed. _Yup, she's drunk._

„Relax, it's just me. What are you doing here this late?"

„Isn't it obvious? I'm getting myself drunk. And what are you doing here?"

„Um, I just came to get myself a room."

Hanna was confused. „Why? I thought you're staying with Spencer."

„I left." Caleb didn't know what to say. Things have been awkward between him and Hanna.

„Why? You obviously love her. And she loves you." Hanna said drinking her vodka.

„I love her, I do." Caleb said, taking a seat beside Hanna.

„Who are you trying to convince?" Hanna asked.

„I don't know."

„Could I get another shot?" she asked the bartender.

„Is that really a good idea?" Caleb asked and then realized that Hanna already finished that shot she just ordered.

„Another one, please." she whispered.

„No, no, she's good." Caleb said.

„What are you doing? I'm having fun here."

„Hanna, don't do this to yourself, please." he pleased with her.

„Go back to Spencer." she said.

„Hanna, please. Let me take you to your apartment."

„No, go to Spencer." Hanna said again.

„Hey, this isn't about Spencer. This is about you not being able to walk right now."

„I can walk, Caleb. I can do a lot of thing. I can even kill someone." she said.

„Hey, don't joke like that." _Oh, i wish it was a joke._

„Leave me alone. We're not together anymore."

„But we can be friends."

„Yeah well, it's easier being your friend when you're not here, when you're, I don't know, with her."

„Hanna. Are you okay? Why are you drinking?"

She wished she could tell him about what happened with Elliott, but she oculdn't. They all buried the body. Aria, Emily, Spencer. Ali and Mona were involved too.

„I'm fine."

„I heard that Jenna's back. And that Elliott's missing. Do you know anything about that."

„No." Hanna lied. Elliot, Archer what's-his-name could go to hell. Well, he was already there.

„Okay, I'm taking you home. Come on."

„But I don't want to." she protested.

„Hanna come on." he pays for her drinks and grabs her hand.

„You're mean." Hanna says and Caleb chuckles. And then he realizes that he misses being around her. He misses her.

When they get to the apartment Hanna is nearly passed out resting her head on Caleb's shoulder. He lays her down on the couch and covers her with a blanket.

„Why are you doing this?" she asks.

„Doing what?" he questions, confused.

„Helping me. I'm nobody to you."

„Hanna. You are not nobody. You are a big part of my life. And you know that." he tells her honestly.

„Okay, if you say so."

„Hanna, can I ask you something?"

„Sure. I'm an open book." she says.

„Do you really think we only got back to what we were before for a second?"

„I don't know. Maybe a minute." she jokes, snuggling into the pillow.

„I'm being serious here."

„I don't know Caleb! Spencer came to me asking permission to be with you! What was I supposed to do? _Sorry Spence he's my ex and you can't date him?_ What kind of friend would I be? If you're what makes her happy, and if she's what makes you happy, who am I to stop you? And besides, it's clear that what you two have started there in Washington when you gave up that job in San Francisco for her."

„How do you know about that?" Caleb asked.

„Why do you think Spencer wouldn't let you in? I took a shower at her place because I spilled some juice and made a mess in the kitchen and I was in a bathrobe. And I heard your heart to heart conversation. Sorry. I mean, I didn't want to, but I wasn't going to jump from a window in a bathrobe!"

„Oh." Caleb didn't know what to say. He didn't mean for Hanna to hear all of that.

„Han, I know that you broke up with Jordan."

„Hoooooow?" Hanna was shocked. And drunk too.

„I heard your conversation with Mona."

„You and I make a good eavesdropping team." Hanna said.

Caleb chuckled. „We do, don't we?"

„Listen, I'll let you sleep. We can figure this out in the morning."

„Okaaaay. Bye." Hanna said.

„Good night, Han." _Good night, princess…_ „Good night, princess." And then he realized she was already asleep. He chuckled and left her apartment. He thought he wanted Spencer because Hanna convinced him that what they had was in the past. but after tonight… While he was with Hanna, he didn't know about Spencer, not even once. He didn't know what that meant for him and Hanna, but he knew her and he knew she was hiding something from him. He just didn't know what. But he would figure everything out later. Hopefully he would figure out if he still loved Hanna.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is, chapter 2. This follows 7x05. I apprecciate all of your reviews, thank you so much. Also Spencer isn't gonna be "the bad guy" in this story, I did dislike her after Spaleb happened, but after 7x05 and Spanna scenes I was done hating on her.**

 **I apprecciate all of your reviews, thank you so much.**

* * *

Hanna had woken up with a huge headache. She was curled up on the couch. She was a mess. Her hair was everywhere, her makeup was messy, her clothes was wrinkled.

Whole last night was a little bit blurry. She remembered covering her tracks with the girls after what happened with Rollins. Then she went to The Radley and ordered a few drinks. And then he showed up. Caleb. Oh God, what did they do? She wondered what happened between them. Maybe she did something inappropriate. She had to talk to him as soon as possible. It was going to be awkward though.

Hanna got dressed and she fixed her hair and makeup. She decided to go to The Brew to get some work done because Lucas needed it. She decided not to wear her fake ring. Caleb and Mona knew, it was time for everybody else to know. The question was, how was Spencer going to react? She sure as hell wasn't gonna be happy.

Hanna entered The Brew and sat on the couch she and the other girls used to hang out on. She tried to work and get her mind off things when she got a video chat request from Spencer. Hanna decided to accept it even though she didn't know if Spencer forgave her or not.

"Hey Spence." Hanna greeted as Spencer's face popped up on the screen.

"Hey, uh, do you know where Caleb could be? He's been gone for days now. I mean, you know him better than anyone." it was true. If anyone knew Caleb Rivers, it was Hanna Marin.

"I don't know. Did you check the swings?" Hanna asked mentioning the place she knew she could always find him.

"Yeah I did. He's not there." Spencer said.

"Ranger Station? He could be there." Hanna stated.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll go there." Spencer said.

"Ranger Station. Go. I'll see you later. Bye." the blonde said quickly.

"Thanks. Bye, Hanna." Spencer said and disappeared from the screen.

She didn't want to hurt Spencer or Caleb. They both loved and wanted each other.

Hanna knew for a fact Caleb wasn't at the Ranger Station. She knew exactly where he was. She didn't tell Spencer because she figured he wanted to be alone.

Spencer said he was gone for days. That meant he came to Rosewood yesterday and didn't tell Spencer. Then why did Caleb come? Who did he want to see?

* * *

Caleb was sitting on the couch in the Cavanaugh's cabin. Toby knew things between him and Spencer weren't going well so he invited him to stay for a couple days and clear his head.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Caleb had no idea who that could be. Nobody knew he was here, right?

He opened the door only to be surprised, but also happy to see her. She was beautiful as always, her pretty eyes looking right at him. The only difference was that this time, she was sober.

"Hanna? What are you doing here?" he asked.

She hit him hard on the shoulder, he remembered how hard she could hit him. It was cute though.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" she asked crossing her hands.

"What are you talking about?" he knew what she was talking about, but he was confused.

Hanna sighed. "I need to talk to you."

"Come in." he said as he opened the door a little more so she could come inside.

They sat on the couch, both of them thought about the times they were cuddling on the couch and she fell asleep in his lap. If only they knew they were thinking about the same things.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Caleb asked breaking the awkward silence.

"It's not fair what you're doing to Spencer. She loves you. She doesn't know where you are and she's worried sick, Caleb."

"Wait, you want to talk about Spencer?"

"Yeah. I know that we have other things to talk about, but Spencer is my friend and I want her to be happy."

"I am doing this for her. I'm staying away to protect her." Caleb stated.

"What? Okay you lost me." Hanna's confusion was written all over her face.

"I don't want to hurt her. I don't know how I feel and she deserves better. I like her, I don't love her."

"So do you know how you feel?"

"Look, you were drunk last night so I don't know if you remember-" he started but she cut him off.

"Did we do something?!" Hanna almost shouted. She was shocked and scared.

"No Hanna, God no! I would never do that to you."

"So what happened?" she was dying to know.

"We talked. I know you broke up with Jordan and I know you heard my conversation with Spencer. Oh and you're just as funny when you're drunk as you were before." they both smiled. "And all that time I didn't think about Spencer once."

"Spencer says you have been out of town for days. Why did you come yesterday?"

"After I had that talk with Spencer I packed my things and left the barn. I wanted to talk to you but Mona was there. And no, I was not eavesdropping. You two can talk really loud."

Hanna laughed. "And you've been staying here ever since?" she questioned.

"Yeah. Toby offered to help. He's a good friend. Anyways, I went to talk to you yesterday. You weren't there so I went to drink something. And then I found you."

Hanna didn't know what to say. He really wanted to see her. "I think I broke up with Jordan because I wasn't fair to him. He deserves so much better. I really don't want him to get hurt. We don't know what this A is capable of."

"You're right. I never should've dated Spencer. It was wrong."

"If it's what you want and what she wants, then it's right." Hanna said.

"It's not what I want." Caleb stated.

"What do you want? Do you know what you want?" she asked hoping for the right answer.

"Yeah, I know what I want. Do you know what you want?" he was hoping for the same answer from her too.

"I-I do." she stuttered.

He looked at her big beautiful eyes. She was staring at him. He noticed she was tense, he could read her like an open book. He looked her in the eyes and saw they were filled with hope.

She sighed and looked down. The first tear started to fall. She had no idea when she became so emotional. He knew she was crying as soon as she started to hide her face from him. It was what she always did. He gently placed his fingers under her chin and brought her head up so she would look at him. He slowly wiped her tears with his thumb as he caressed her cheek.

And just like that night at The Lost Woods Resort, they slowly started to lean in. Caleb looked at Hanna as she smiled. He smiled back at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her hands were wrapped around his neck as he brought her to his lap. And suddenly it felt like the whole world had stopped because their lips finally touched.

* * *

 **So please tell me what you think! Review, please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I know I'm really slow with updating but I'm trying! The new chapter of my PLL story Together We're Stronger is coming soon. I'm also writing a Haleb AU. And please give me some ideas for one-shots if you want!**

 **AND DID YOU WATCH 7X07? THAT HALEB SCENE... IT LOOKS LIKE THEY'RE CLOSE TO GETTING BACK TOGETHER. And Jason is back! I don't like that something's up with him and Aria, but I'm glad he and Ali are close now! Mary has another kid! I vote Aria! I mean, A.D. took her file... And it would be a nightmare for the poor Jason, if Aria is Mary's daughter, that means Jason dated his cousin. Again! It could be Spencer or Noel, though! 7X08 PROMO HAS ME FREAKING OUT! HALEB! BUT THEN A CAR HITS CALEB! I DON'T THINK HE DIES, AND SOME PEOPLE SAY IT MIGHT BE A DREAM. I DON'T THINK IT'S A DREAM BECAUSE ON HIS SNAPCHAT HE WAS IN A HOSPITAL BED AND ASHLEY WAS WITH HIM SO WE'LL SEE. IT'S PROBABLY NOT A DREAM AND IT WOULD BE A PREFECT WAY FOR HALEB TO REUNITE! YAY!**

 **Anyways, this is chapter 3 and I hope you guys like it. Please review! :)**

* * *

Hanna and Caleb's lips were touching for a few seconds but they wanted it to be forever. They never wanted it to end. It was their moment. And nobody could ruin that.

Caleb deepened the kiss and Hanna wanted nothing more than to never stop, but it wasn't fair to Spencer. She pulled away.

"Stop. This isn't right. It's not that I don't want to, but we can't. And besides, even if you and Spencer weren't together I still wouldn't be more than your friend."

"Why not? Why a friend?" he asked confused.

"Because I heard you talking to her and confessing your love and how you couldn't stop thinking about her. And how what happened with Hanna was just confusion." she said almost laughing bitterly.

He didn't say anything. He wasn't confused anymore. He knew he liked everything about Spencer. Everything. There was absolutely no doubt that they always had so much in common. They were so alike. Smart and intelligent. Spencer was great. Beautiful, smart.

But the way his heart started to beat faster and faster everytime he saw Hanna.  
Everytime they touched. Hanna was his first love. In his eyes she was beautiful, funny, hot, kind, sweet, adorable, courageous, brave. There was nothing in this world Hanna wouldn't do for her friends and family. Hanna was a fighter. Everytime he looked at Hanna he could feel the spark.

If only that fight at the apartment in New York never happened. If only she never left. If only he never gave up on her. If only he never asked her to choose between him and her job? They got through Jenna, Mona, Ravenswood and Charlotte. They could get through anything. But he never even tried. She wanted to fix things and he moved on and dated her best friend. He was the one to blame.

"What were you doing there?" he finally spoke.

"I, uh-" she had no idea what to say or do. She couldn't tell him. But she was dying to tell someone. He understood her and has always supported her the most.

"Well.." that was it. She couldn't lie to him. Not about this. But then again, A.D. could hurt Caleb. Wait, Elliot's dead. But Emily got a text. No, Caleb couldn't get hurt. Not again. "All the girls were there. Then Aria and Emily left and we made a mess so we were just cleaning it up."

"Oh.. Okay. So you don't want to ruin things between me and Spencer, right?"

"Right."

"And that's why you wore a fake ring?" he asked and she nodded.

"Hanna, do you remember the time Ali returned to town and I came back from Ravenswood? And I drank alcohol. You did too. And you painted your hair in black. Spencer came to me because she was worried about you and she wanted me to help you. She told me something. I always thought you were the best thing that's ever happened to Hanna. She told me that. And I don't know if that's true. But you were always the best thing that has ever happened to me. You still are."

"Look Caleb, that night at the Lost Woods I meant what I said. I still do. I want to fix this, I really do. But I don't know how."

"Hanna, I already told you how I feel. And nothing can change that." Caleb said.

"Yeah, we'll that won't do it. This isn't about Spencer, I mean it is, but it's also about you and me. We don't work. Something always tears us apart. And it's always my fault."

"Hanna, you're not the only one to blame. It takes two. And in our case three."

Hanna sighed.

"What is it?" he asked concerned.

"I screw everything up. I just want to live in a world where my biggest problem is what to wear."

"Uh, no matter what disaster you get yourself into, it will always be your biggest worry. I know that for a fact, because I once spent three hours with you while you were trying to decide what shoes to wear. I mean really, what's the difference between a simple human shoe and those Miu Chiu things you can barely walk on?"

"Uh okay, first of all, it's Miu Miu. Haven't I taught you nothing? And there's no such thing as a human shoe. And it was so not three hours. Besides, it was like six years ago. You need to get over that. But since we're talking high school, my hair did look good back then. But that totally wasn't the point."

He smiled at how cute she was defending her shoes and blabbing about random things. Just Hanna being Hanna. He missed that Hanna. It was so not fair. Hanna and the other girls, they didn't deserve this. Nobody deserves what was happening to these girls.

"Look Caleb, this is all my fault. All of it. I wish I could go back in time, but I can't." Hanna sighed.  
"I came here to tell you Spencer's suffering and we shouldn't do any of this. I have to talk to her."

"I understand, Hanna. This whole thing confuses me too. And I'm the one to blame, you can't always blame yourself. You don't deserve that." he said.

"Maybe I should go." Hanna got up. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah, uh, see you later." he said.

She walked out of the door and drove to the Brew. She needed advice. And who better than Aria Montgomery. Hanna spoted Aria at her usual spot and went to sit next to her.

"Hey." she greeted her giving her a hug.

"Hey Han." Aria smiled. "What's up?"

"I need some advice." Hanna said. "I need you."

"Yeah, I need advice too. I need you too, Han. So, what's going on?"

"Uh..." Hanna didn't know how to start. She was so confused.

"Spencer and Caleb." Aria finished for her. Man, that girl was a mind reader.

"Yeah." Hanna confirmed.

"Han, I saw you two kiss. I just thought you should know. And this whole thing, I know what it feels like."

"I just feel so terrible." Hanna put her head in her hands.

"I know Han, I know. But I'm her and I stand by you, okay? You got me." Aria comforted her.

"Thanks, Aria. But what about Emily and Spencer?"

"We're best friends, Han. Guys won't come between us. We won't let that happen. You know, I think this is how it should be. Me and Ezra, you and Caleb. You and I, we've been through a lot. They were there. Guys like Jordan and Liam, they could never understand. And just so you know, I know the difference between real and fake diamonds." Aria said, giving her a sad smile.

"Yeah, we broke up. It wasn't just Caleb. Okay, he was a part of it, but I just don't want Jordan to get hurt. I would never want that. Yeah, maybe I don't love him, but I did care about him. And Caleb knows now, because I just can't keep my mouth shut when I'm drunk. And this ring, it doesn't matter." Hanna took the ring off and threw it in the trash can.

"Look, I think it was always meant to be. You two. You've been through so much. And what must be, will be. We make wrong decisions every day, it's life. Our mistakes. But I guess we always find our way back." Aria said and Hanna smiled. Aria sighed. "Ezra proposed. Last night."

Hanna's eyes widened as she looked for a ring, but couldn't find one.

"You said no." Hanna said.

"I said I have to think about." Aria explained. "I can't promise him forever when my future could be spent behind bars, Hanna."

"Hey, we're not gonna talk about that. We're gonna forget that. You said yourself, what must be, will be. Look, you and Ezra are not different than me and Caleb. You're just like me and Caleb. But you went through much more fighting for your relationship. That's what makes you stronger. You know what I told Ella when she was marrying Byron?"

"Okay, since when are we calling people's parents by their first names?" Aria raised her eyebrows.

"Not the point, Aria! As I was saying, I told your mom that I thought it's fate. I still do. People who were in love, who had something special, like the two of us with those two, that they take a break, and then find their way back to their first love." Hanna said.

"You're right. I want nothing more than to marry him. He probably now thinks that I don't want that, but I do. I just can't lie to him Hanna." Aria sighed.

"Tell him the truth. Everything." Hanna said so fast Aria could barely understand her.

"But Emily, Ali and Spencer-" Aria started but Hanna cut her off.

"Doesn't matter. You and Ezra matter. He's who you're gonna spend the rest of your life with!"

"You're right. But you should tell Caleb too you know." Aria said.

"Why? He didn't propose to me, Aria. We're not even together!" Hanna defended.

"Maybe he didn't propose, but he will one day." Aria whispered and Hanna smiled at the thought."

"Okay fine, but first I need to talk to him, and then Spencer, and my mom. And then that. I should just make a list." the two girls giggle at Hanna's words.

"Are you gonna stay alive after the talk with your mom?" Aria asked.

"Well, my mom and Jordan... He was handsome, British and rich. She never liked him. Not even a little bit. She always preferred Caleb. I don't know why, probably because he's Mr. Fix It."

Aria chuckled. "Yeah. So now your only worry is Spencer. Don't worry Han, she'll understand."

"And if she doesn't?" Hanna panicked.

"I didn't say she would understand right away. It takes time. For all of us. But she will eventually understand you." Aria squeezed Hanna's shoulder.

"Mona was right, you are the compassionate one." Hanna said.

"Well, thank you very much." Aria smiled.

"Thanks for the advice Aria. I really needed that. Now get your butt off this couch, get to the loft and say freakin' YES! I can't wait to see that rock on your finger tomorrow! And I better be the maid of honor! You know what, I'll plan your whole wedding!" Hanna exclaimed.

Aria chuckled. "You kidding me? Of course you will be the maid of honor!"

"Well I would be if you actually said yes so go, come on we don't have the whole day!" Hanna hurred her up.

"We?" Aria asked confusedly.

"Oh come on, you know how excited I get when these things happen! Now go, future Mrs. Fitz!" Hanna clapped her hands.

"Okay, I'm going!" Aria hugghed her best friend. "Thanks, Han. See you later."

"See you! And congratulations!" Hanna yelled as she waved goodbye to her best friend.

Now Hanna had to figure out what she was gonna do next. We'll probably talk to her mom. That was going to be hard, but talking to Spencer would be a million times harder. Sighing she paid for her coffee and headed to the Radley so she could talk to her mother.


End file.
